Sabastian (Continuum-59343921)
Sabastian is the representative of tribe Urikel Overview Because of an inter-border rivalry caused the Kriels trying to circulate fake credit cards in Mongolia under a dummy corporation. This caused problems with the Tsiel especially when some of these fake cards wound up in other territories, which played hob with the human economies within their districts. This forced a meeting of many of the most powerful families and bloodlines in the fairly 'neutral' territory of Nerima, Japan, which was jointly claimed by the Shinma and Shi clans under the mutual clan-ties of their ruling princesses in the first place in order to prevent a full out war. Due to the increase in anti-vampire activities of late Sabastian was attacked on the way to the meeting so wanted to discuss whether any steps might be taken to deter further such aggression. However problems arose when Miyu failed to show up on time forcing the Shi leader Yui to assume her role. However finding a solution for their mutual goals proved to be quite difficult. Since she had only fully been a vampire for little more than a decade in the eyes of the more wizened and ancient among those attending the meeting she was but a child prodigy, to be admired and even feared for the power she could command but little more than a moth before a candles flame, here one moment and gone the next. It didn’t help that the Ling-Ko the representative of Tribe Tsiel was late as well. Luckily Yasmina of Clan Obsidian, M'shulls of Clan Yonagar, Julian the Apostate, Yargo of Tribe Nosferatu, and her protector Nagi provided a practical viewpoint thwarting Leguire's sly attempts to tear away at the cohesiveness of the council. While other delegates reacted to Yui’s impassioned entreaties as a sign that she was calling them weak and vacillating and in need of clan Shi-Shinma's wise powers of arbitration. With their help Yui was able to calm everyone down and get them to wait for Ling-Ko and Miyu’s arrival. Unfortunately they were attacked by a group of Vampire Hunter mercenaries hired by Dimitri lead by the Immortal Sergei Rustov with a bomb that unleashed a concentrated burst of UV rays had blinded even those who had some resistance to the effects it caused on true-blooded Vampires were rendered incapable of movement, paralyzed by the blast itself, which slammed their bodies to the far walls of the chamber. For the likes of Dukov and Sabastian the result was instantaneous disintegration while M'shulls and Yasmina being only slightly less affected, the former exhibiting the effects of severe third-degree burns while the latter was turned into a stone-like state of crystallized hibernation. Leguire fared somewhat better though his skin was flash-fried with a total body sunburn, while Yargo was the worst affected of the lot, the UV rays polarizing his skin and causing him to boil from within before exploding in a burst of charred and blackened fragments. Of the lot only Yui and Nagi escaped worse harm, though they were knocked immediately unconscious. Category:Continuum-59343921